Lazy Afternoon
by HippieDippyGirl
Summary: here's a super super short fic i wrote in like ten minutes because i was feeling very nostalgic and it's so fluffy it almost kills me but here you go


**whose bed they end up in for cuddles and naps**

"Dan?" Phil called once again, the sound reverberating through the seemingly-empty flat. He finally made it to the kitchen and set down the Tesco bags carefully on the counter. The elder stood still for a second before his feet began moving on their own, curiously looking for the younger.

Office? No.

Bathroom? Nope.

Bedroom? No dice.

Phil pursed his lips and went to the last place he could think of. His own room. The door was cracked, and when he peeked inside, a smile etched itself onto his face.

There he was, curled up and sleeping peacefully on top of Phil's green and blue duvet. The owner of the duvet pushed the door open softly and looked upon Dan in admiration.

He must have gone to bed late (or early, Phil supposes). It's just past two in the afternoon, and even his usually-nocturnal boyfriend should be up and moving by now. He should also be under the blankets like the elder left him this morning - meaning that Dan had gotten up, put effort into making the bed, and then fell back asleep.

Phil shook his head with a small laugh at how cute the sleeping boy was. And the way he looked when he was asleep? Breath-taking. Not to sound creepy or anything. But it was the way his hair always seemed to curl at the edges and fell in soft waves over his forehead. The way he looked so at ease and how the light shining on him from the window cast tiny crescent moons under his eyes from where his eyelashes rested. How he curled in on himself and kept one hand poised and close to his face, no matter what.

It was gorgeous, in every sense of the word.

After realizing that he had stood there, looking like a weirdo for far too long, Phil toed off his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, moving the mattress ever-so-slightly. He sat up so that his back was against the headboard, and he was almost right next to his boyfriend. With the motion, Dan stirred, uncurling himself and blinking hard before opening his eyes. "Hm?" he mumbled, looking up at Phil.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," Phil grinned, reaching out a hand to ruffle the brunette hair.

Dan smiled sleepily and inched closer to the other boy. He took a deep breath to try to wake up, and stretched a bit. Within moments, he ended up with his head resting in Phil's lap and his eyes closed as the older boy ran fingers through Dan's wavy hair.

"What time is it?" Dan asked, his nose resting on Phil's thigh.

"It's nearly half past two," he responded, taking his eyes off of the other for just a moment in order to check the clock.

Dan groaned. "I don't want to get up," he murmured. "I want to stay here."

"It's not like we have plans for today, other than some editing to get done."

The younger mulled this over before making a small sound of agreement. "Lie down with me?"

Phil's smile grew as Dan shifted in order to allow him to slide down the headboard. Soon, he was lying face-to-face with the love of his life. The brunette opened his eyes momentarily so that he could move to press a kiss to Phil's lips.

Phil remembers their first kiss well. Very well. In fact, he can recall every single detail so easily that he thinks the memory must be etched into his very being at this point.

It was 2009, and Dan was just Dan and Phil was living in his parent's house. The week that they spent together, when they met in person for the first time was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to either of them.

While Phil waited at the station, he felt like he had a swarm of butterflies in his stomach - or maybe they were more like hummingbirds. He sat on a bench as he watched the train roll in, and felt himself standing up as if he were on autopilot. And, God, when he saw that adorable eighteen year old coming towards him...Phil had no idea what air even was anymore. Dan had all but sprinted to him, throwing his arms around Phil's neck and smiling so widely that he could feel tears forming.

Phil still wondered if there was CCTV footage of that first meeting somewhere.

He'd held Dan tight, tears coming to surface in his own eyes. They didn't break apart for so long. So long that passers-by began giving them strange looks but the two boys didn't care.

That night, Phil had taken Dan on the ferris wheel. They were nearly to the top when everything just aligned perfectly, and their lips met for the first time.

And they still had amazing, lovely, perfect moments like that. Even five years later. But that night, they were just two boys who had no idea what they were doing with their lives. They were just Phil from Rawtenstall and Dan from Wokingham who made videos on the internet sometimes.

And now, Phil mused, there's the radio. Working for the BBC. Having millions of subscribers, a collab channel, a merch store...wrapping paper with their faces on it. It was insane.

Phil thought about all of this all while gazing at Dan, who had promptly fallen back asleep. Phil smiled softly and moved so that he was hugging the other boy, pretending that he was still the bigger one. Pretending that just for a moment, Dan was that shy eighteen year old he'd gotten Starbucks with as a first date. That was before they knew each other's coffee orders by heart.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about how much everything had changed. But the thing was...Dan was still Dan, and Phil was still himself. They had grown and changed and matured, but they would always be two boys who draw cat whiskers on their face and act ridiculous in front of a camera. And everything was still good.

Yeah, still good.


End file.
